Lost in Transportation
by Ecc0
Summary: Four people find themselves scattered throughout different dimensions with no memory of why or for that matter how they got there they all have the same goal to get though this and get back in time to save their own troubled dimension HPXLOTRXSW
1. Introduction to a new place

This is a story I just felt like writing I have about five chapter's already written and I'll try to post my chapters as quickly as possible so if you like the first chapter you're sure to fall in love with the rest. This story will not only be of Harry Potter but also included is Lord of the Rings and Star Wars so Enjoy!

----

Darkness surrounded him, he is shivering with cold, every breath he took sent a new stab of pain into his lungs. His whole body felt as though needles were stabbing at him. The air is rushing by him as though he is falling and had left his stomach behind somewhere. He tried to move but the pain wouldn't let him even open his eyes.

He then became aware of three other people that were there with him, but he had no idea who they were. Never the less he tried to keep them all with him, but he is in too much pain and two of them went off on a different path. The last person he held onto until right before they reached their destination. The darkness then became more intense, and he couldn't hold on. the pain had intensified so much that it felt like he was being stretched out in every direction, and it became so could he could not fell his arms or legs.

xXx

Two storm troopers walked down the hallway of the Empire's main ground base, their feet echoed loudly with every step. In between them they held the limp form of a twenty year old man. His blonde almost white hair slicked back and his pale skin shined eerily in the light of the hall. They entered a dark circular room, in the center a bright light shone on a chair near the center of the room. The two storm troopers plopped their prisoner in the chair and closed clasps at his wrists and ankles to keep him from getting out.

Somewhere close in the darkness a dark sphere opened shedding beams of light in every direction. In the center, a dark ominous figure rose, and his shadow blocked out all the light that was being admitted from the sphere, as he strode closer to his prisoner. His hollow breathing echoed off the walls making it sound as though it was coming from more dark figures that could not be seen in the shadows.

"Where did you find him?" asked the dark figure, his voice hollow.

"By some old ruins while we were on patrol" said one of the storm troopers.

"Was he armed?"

"All we found was this, sir" the storm trooper held out a long carved piece of wood. The dark figure curious as to why someone would keep a stick with them as though it was some sort of weapon, and started turning it over in his hands. Then the man in the chair started to wake up and struggle against the bands that held him. He then noticed the dark figure before him and the two storm troopers at his sides.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Where am I? And what's with that outfit, is it Halloween or something? You look completely pathetic!" Said the prisoner in a snobbish tone.

"SILENCE!" commanded the dark figure.

"Who the hell do you think you are to command me like I'm some sort of servant!"

The dark figure raised his hand as though he was going to choke him but didn't make a move forward to do so. The prisoner nevertheless felt as though an invisible hand was closing around his throat and his airway being cut off. For several moments the invisible hand remained there unmovable, as the prisoner struggled for breath. Then the hand was withdrawn and he took gasping breaths welcoming back the cool air.

"Do not be stupid and tell me, why did the rebels send you? How did they find the location of this base?" demanded the dark figure.

"I don't work for the rebels I am a Death Eater for the Dark Lord and again I ask who the hell are you and where am I?"

"I am Darth Vader"


	2. A city in the Clouds

Chapter 2

He found himself on a small white bed surrounded by four white walls a white floor, roof and a single door. He was trying to get up when the door slid opened with a whooshing sound and in entered a shiny gold robot.

"Oh, sir you are awake, thank goodness. How do you feel?" asked the robot.

The man became just a bit more confused than he already was "Err I'm fine" said the man "but who err.. What are you?"

"Goodness me! I'm so sorry, I am C3-PO, human cycle relations and can speak over 200 languages"

"Err...Okay.." said the man 'I am lost with no idea where I am, and I am in a room with a shiny piece of talking armor...GREAT...' he thought to himself

another robot then entered the room and started fiddling with the machines that were next to his bed. For the first time, he noticed that he had bandages all over his body and had all sort of odd machines connected to him in one way or another.

"Sir would you like anything?" asked the C3-PO politely

"No, I'm fine" said he but just then his stomach gave a very loud growl "Er..some food would be nice though" he said a little embarrassed.

"Right away sir, I will be back momentarily with food from the kitchens" said C3-PO , turning on his heel and walking out the door, as it swished closed behind him only to be opened agin moments later as two men a woman and a giant fuzzy thing entered the room.

"Hello"said the younger looking of the men, in a friendly manner "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Han Solo" the other man nodded his head briefly in greeting"and" continued Luke "this is Lea Skywalker"

"Hello"

from behind let out some sort of strange call

"Oh, right and that there is Chewbacca" finished up Luke

"Err... hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he looked at the people before him expecting some sort of reaction to his name, like everyone else who he is. When no such response came he was a bit confused when, all they did was give him a greeting in return.

"So what happened to you? How did you get here?" asked Solo

"First of all where exactly is here?"

"Your in Cloud City," said Lea (the Rebels had taken back Cloud City from the Empire forcing them to relocate there main base. Now the Rebels are using it as a momentary staging area.)

"So," pressed Solo, "what happened to you and how did you get here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, the last thin I remember was being at what remained of my old school, Hogwarts, with some friends then the next thing I remember was that it was all dark and there was so much pain. When I woke up I was here"

Just the C3-PO walked in with a tray filled with food

"Well we better leave now, you still need your rest" said Lea as the group left the little room.

As they walked away from the sick bay Solo burst out "What a load of crap! Have you ever heard of the school he was talking about? He is probably a spy for the Empire who is a terrible liar!"

"I sensed no lies in what he said, but I did sense a bit of the force in him, so you never know" responded Luke in a calm tone.

"So how do we know if he didn't use the force to make it seem as though he was telling the truth?" Asked Lea

"I don't know, but I intend to find out" said Luke


	3. A lost girl

Chapter 3

A young woman with unruly, brown, mousy hair jumped to her feet to try to get her bearings but the sudden movement made her dizzy and light headed and she just ended up lying back on the ground. After gathering herself for a couple of moments; she rose slowly to a sitting position, taking it slow because of her sudden weakness. She looked around her and all she could see before her were green rolling hills. She turned behind her to see a vast forest with trees that seemed that they could block out the sky. After resting a moment longer, she stood upright on a pair of wobbly feet. She tried to see if she could recognize where she was but with surroundings such as this she could be anywhere.

She walked slowly to the fringe of the forest that loomed ahead of her and sat with her back against the try, enjoying the cool shade that it provided and soon she feel into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

-o-

She woke with a start and looked around her in fright. The sky had grown dark and the air was filled with such a fowl that whenever the women breathed in a breath of it she felt as though she might throw-up.

From nearby she heard a sudden loud crash and she immediately got to her feet and ran to the source. She found herself near a clearing in a crescent shape that was made with trees. In the clearing there must have been hundreds of these fowl creatures. They were large dark things, and were cutting down some of the huge trees. The trees around her started to groan as though in protest of what was being done to the other trees.

'Well that explains the crash,' she thought to herself.

Then out of the darkness a group of riders on horses came roaring into the clearing. They rushed upon the creatures in a steady charge. The things didn't even have a chance to process that the riders were attacking them.

The riders went through the creatures and slaughtered them. None of them had a chance; they dropped like flies around the blades and arrows of the riders.

From out of the trees nearby she saw two small boys stumble through the maze of tree roots. She hid in the shadow of the trees frightened because of the situation (there was a battle going on and she didn't want to get entangled with the whole ordeal). Then a dark shadow passed right by her, it was one of those creatures from the clearing. Its stench was so bad she felt as though she might faint, it smelled like raw sewage, and all kinds of animal shit, and food left to hot in the boiling sun, all mixed together.

By the time she recovered they were gone. She would have gone after them if she had seen which direction the had gone in and if she had actually known where she was so she decided to stay right where she was.

Turning her attention back to the battle in the fields she discovered that all was left of those strange ugly monsters was a large smoking mound. Cautiously she crept toward the large mound, she saw a large spear and perched on top of it was a severed head of one of the monsters. Its black tongue sticking out, flesh blood spilling from the bottom of the neck.

At the horrid sight of the thing she leaned forward, threw up, and then passed out.

-O-

after what seemed like an eternity she could distantly feel someone shaking her.

"Hello? Wake up miss wake up..." asked a far off voice that was nothing more then a whisper to her ears.

Try as she might she could not pull herself out of the dark waters that surrounded her but then she herd a strong, calm voice call to her. Then a hand reached down through the dark waters and pulled her out.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the three men that were around her.

This was a strange group indeed, one man seemed to be normal but the other was short and had long hair and a long beard and look very much like a dwarf the last one was very pale and tall and looked the cleanest of all of them.

"I'm okay.. I guess" she answer shakily.

"What is your name young miss?" asked the same man again, he is tall, well built man with shoulder length, greasy, black hair and he looked completely exsosted

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said in a very matter-of- factly tone.

"Hello, I am Aragon son of Arathorn, this is Gimly son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm" responded Aragon

"Hi..."


	4. Deception

A/N: this is the last introduction chapter which means all the major characters have been introduced by the end of this soOo ya.. Oh right I own neither Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings

Chapter 4: Deception

"Ouch, my head!" said a young red headed man, his face was pale and covered with freckles.

He turned around out the feeling that someone was behind him, but all he saw was his surroundings that included nothing but a waste land.

Steam came out suddenly from a crack near his hand causing him to stumble down from his small perch on the side of some cliff and when he finally stopped rolling down he landed in a huge, and deep pile of mud.

"Now that's just bloody BRILLIANT!" he said sarcastically as he tried to get out of the mud.

But as hard as he tried it seemed he couldn't get out and the mud was just sucking him in deeper and deeper into its depths.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed as he gasped for air, "QUICK SAND!"

A shadow of a person fell on him as he struggled to stay above ground.

"It is not wise to struggle against a power that is stronger than you" said a menacing face from behind him.

He tried to see who it was but the quick sand barely even let him turn his head.

"Could you help me out please?" asked the young man"I don't know how much longer I can hold on" there was some pleading in his voice, he was starting to get desperate.

"If you can not get out by yourself then your life is worthless and unimportant to me." Responded th voice coldly.

Now very desperate the man struggled to bring his arm above the sand. In his hand he held a stick and right when he got it out he screamed with his last breath "accio vine!"

Instantly a vine near by came into his hand and he began to pull himself out of the quick sand. Why he hadn't done this in the first place he had no idea.

He struggled to his feet and mumbled "scourgify" and his clothes was instantly cleaned of all traces of mud.

**_hm.._** The man thought to himself **_this boy may come in handy, he seems to be a descent wizard, how remarkable..._**

"Hello there young traveler, I amSaruman and who pray tell are you?" asked the old man.

Rather reluctantly he responded "I'm Ronald Weasley"

"I apologize deeply for my actions and I hope you will forgive me" said Saruman who was being very careful to keep the magic in his words and voice.

The last thing Ron wanted to do was trust this man, but there was something in his voice that made it impossible for Ron not to do exactly as he said.

"Of course you are forgiven" responded Ron in a sort of dazed way.

"Excellent" said Saruman, you could just barley hear the menace in his voice, but it was there.

"Now, come with me and we can get some tea" he said as he switched back to his pleasant voice.

Saruman turned around and walked, or more like glided, among the rocksand Ron had to jog to keep up with the old man's remarkably fast pace.

They reached a large black tower that blocked the sun from view, the black doors, on what seemed to be their own, opened up as if to receive the travelers.

They walked in and after some walking entered a small dark anti-chamber where they would have there tea.

"Tell me, who taught you to preform magic?" asked Saruman in that same damn voice Ron couldn't resist.

"I learned how to do magic at my school, Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" responded Ron in a sort of hypnotized, drone voice.

"What?" Saruman exclaimed, in shock **_how is it possible! A wizarding school right under my nose...how could this be?_** He was outraged that something like this school could go one so long without him finding out. (Cause ya know all these evil people think there soOo great and know _everything_! Sorry just had to say that XD)

"Where is this _magic school_?" asked Saruman, struggaling to keep the anger and outrage out of his voice and the magic in it.

"It is located somewhere near Londen, though I'm no sure of its exact location" said Ron abit startled by Saruman's reaction

"And where is this London?"

"In Britian but I have this feeling that I'm not on Earth anymore"

"No, you are on Middle Earth'

Middle Earth..." Ron was a very confused by now and so was Saruman.

"Bloody hell, I must be in a different dimension or dreaming or something" said Ron awestruck.

"This is very interesting"

Saruman did not understand how this could be but magic does work in mysterious ways. Now he needed to make sure this boy didn't turn against him. Saruman could tell by his arura that surrounded this boy , that he was a follower of the light and would probably be a great asset to stop the fellowship from destroying the ring and help him get it for himself.

"Mr. Weasley, I could help you get back to your dimension if you will be willing to help me stop a great evil..."

-O-

A/N I hope you liked this chapter tell me if you do even if you don't like it tell me any creative criticism is greatly appreciated!


	5. Interrogation

A/N sorry it took so long for me to update I have no other excuse besides laziness! R&R!

Disclaimer Yoda voice own nothing do I

CHAPTER 5

Harry was concentrating really hard trying to remember as to figure out how he got to this strange place. Suddenly it all came back to him, he remember those moments when he felt the rush of air, as though he was falling and would never stop, all the pain...

'Who were the other people though? And where did they go? What am I doing here? And most importantly how am I going to get back?' but no answers came to these questions of his

"Hey kid you shouldn't think so hard, you might hurt yourself" said Han jokingly, as he stood in the door way of the room, Chewbacca was standing behind him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thanks" answered Harry, not really in the mood for joking.

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" lied Harry, his whole body was in agony, what ever these people were giving him as pain relief was clearly not working.

"That's good to hear, well now to the point" Han was already getting sick of the small talk and clearly so was Harry, "I'm going to be taking you down for questioning now"

"Okay..." answered Harry as hi struggled to get out of his chair, his face remained passive though, he didn't want to show this Han guy that he was still very weak.

'Just move the pain to the back of you head where you put everything else that is painful to even think about...'

As they were about to leave the room Han stopped Harry "Hold on I have to put these on you" said Han as he brought out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket "just to be safe" He put linked Harry's hands in front of him and nudged him toward the door.

They walked down the halls to where ever the heck they were going and attracted some curious glances on the way from people going about their daily routines. Harry looked out the large windows that were on one side of the hallway.

He could (not really) laterally feel his jaw drop to the floor because outside the windows were clouds not fog or anything like that but CLOUDS that must mean that they are in some city way up in the sky...

"When you told me that we were in 'Cloud City' I didn't think you really meant city-in-the-clouds" stated Harry a little lost.

"What don't tell me you never heard of Cloud City before, where have you been living, under a rock?"

But before Harry had time to think up of some sort of lie or something to say to him Han lead him through a room that Harry assumed that this was where the 'questioning' was taking place.

Harry found himself standing in front of that man Luke Skywalker. Harry became nervous, these people seemed to be good but from experience Harry knew that look could be deceiving. Harry didn't show any of his emotions on his face though and he tried to hood his eyes, but he was never really good about hiding the feelings from his eyes.

"I want you to answer every question truthfully, if you don't tell the truth, trust me, I WILL know" he said in a warning tone "do you understand?"

"Yes" Harry could tell by his voice that he was not joking around.

"Are you a spy for the Empire?"

"No" said Harry

He was about to ask who the hell the Empire was when he felt another presence of a sort inside his head with him.

'Oh no he is using some kind of Leglimency' instinctively Harry brought up his magical barriers around his mind to protect himself from outside intruders.

"You can use the force?" asked Luke slightly dazed from being so suddenly and forcefully being thrown out of Harry's mind.

"What's the force? Weren't you just using Leglimency?"

"Hold on, can you tell me where you're from?"

"Britain, London"

"No, what PLANET?"

'What an odd question' thought Harry 'what other planet could I be from?'

"Err...plant Earth, we are still on Earth aren't we" asked Harry kind of jokingly

"No, we're on Bespin" Luke had heard of Earth before, but he couldn't remember why the name seemed so familiar to him, then it hit him, "Earth that planet must have been destroyed millions of years ago...I have heard stories about that plane...Some mad man named, what was it again" he paused for a second, his eyes shut tight in concentration.

Harry stood there unable to move, 'what is this man talking about, how could Earth have been destroyed millions of years ago, I WAS JUST THERE, and who could be powerful enough to destroy a whole planet?' but he knew the answer to that question before he even thought about it.

Luke the broke out of his thinking state, he had finally remembered the name, "wasn't it something like Voldemort, I think it was that he sucked the life energy of the planet, or something like it" said Luke felling some pride in himself for being able to remember so much about the planet

"OH God..."

A/N hope you liked it and I only have one thing to say, do you see that little purple button that says go, (the following is said in an enchanted Jedi voice that makes people do as it says) you are to push that and once you do you are to tell me what you think, I will even take flames!


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

A/N: I'm really sorry It took so long to update I basically completly forgot so I would like to thank Olaf74 who reminded me to update also a thank you to every one else who gave me some feedback here's some cookies! starts passing out cookies okay I'm done now you may procceed to read!

Chapter 6: Dungeons and Dragons

"You said you saw two hobbits?" asked Aragon intently, determined to find his friends at all costs.

"I'm not sure about hobbits, but I did see two small boys," responded Hermione 'what is a hobbit anyways?' she added but didn't dare voice her question.

"Do you know which way they went?" pressed Gimly

"I believe they went that way;" said Hermione as she pointed toward the forest.

"They went in the forest?" asked an astonished Legolas.

"Yes"

"What madness drove them there…." Said Legolas gravely

They walked into the forest following Aragon, who had found the hobbit's tracks, but as far as Hermione could tell there was nothing on the ground that would suggest that anyone had passed over it at all.

After an hour or two of stumbling over tree over tree roots there was a sudden flash of blinding light.

"It is the White Wizard, don't let him speak or he will bewitch us," said Aragon in a hurried voice.

They turned to attack the where the light source was coming from, but before they could attack or defend themselves in any way they were thrown back several feet by a huge dragon.

Its bright red scales gleamed in the sunlight so brightly that anyone who looked at it directly would momentarily go blind. Its fangs large and threatening snapping at them, its tail with large pointed spikes that stuck off it in every direction, that could easily drive through a muggle armored tank as though it was thin paper. It came down upon them from all directions causing them to scramble for cover among the trees.Her

"What sort of madness is this!" asked Legolas as he joined Aragon behind on of the huge trees of Flagon forest.

"It's probably one of the many servants of Saruman" replied Aragon.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" shrieked Hermione from a couple of trees away.

'First I get stranded in a different dimension of some sort, all alone with no knowledge of this place (not to mention there seems to be no library in sight!) and then there is a horrific battle and now we are being attacked by some crazy psychotic DRAGON! (Not that dragons are usually nice or anything, but this one seems particularly fierce)' on an after though she added 'I MUST be going crazy….'

Legolas jumped up suddenly from behind his tree and let loose a couple of arrows at the creature, and ducked back behind the tree just milliseconds before the spot where he was standing was engulfed in flames. After releasing a couple more arrows Legolas realized that no matter how expert his elf aim was there was no getting past that dragon, at lest no in none magical ways.

"I sense some dark wizard magic unknown to belong to dragons" muttered Aragon.

"Ai, I sense it too," Legolas responded as he continued to survey the dragon from behind their momentarily safe tree.

Gimly, who was sitting a couple of trees away, was starting to get really tired of this damn dragon pestering his friends hurled his axe at the beast's neck so expertly that it would have made any dwarf that might have been watching weep at the shear beauty of throw, but alas the axe never reached its mark, but bounced harmlessly off the thin air that around the blood red dragon. Gimly, who had looked very much forward to gloating to Legolas about how he had slain a dragon nearly burst out into tears when he realized who wouldn't be able to hold this above his elf friend's head.

Hermione, who was watching the dragon intently wishing that she were like Harry and use a broom to over come it, noticed that for a millisecond the spot where the axe had responded light up and she realized that the dragon was surrounded by a powerful shield charm.

'That means that there has to be a wizard near by, but where could this wizard be?' she sat there pondering for a moment when she was drawn out by a sudden flutter of cloth that caught her attention. She quickly located the source of the movement on the very back of the beast's very back, it had gone on unnoticed before because it was the same exact blood red color of the dragon.

'I need to tell the others and we could come up with a plan, the hard part will be getting to them without becoming the main course of the bar-b-q'

As quickly and quietly as she could Hermione rolled, ran, ducked, and dodged her way over to Legolas and Aragon's tree. When she finally reached them she was panting hard after getting over her breathlessness a little "I have…an…idea!" she gasped between breaths.

XxX

Please tell me what you think! also I was wondering if you guys would rather have longer updates but also a longer time it takes to post them or shotter update that don't take as long to update so please tell me what you rather have! oOoh and never forget the more reviews I get the faster I update!


End file.
